Fabricated Truth
by kanasvetlana
Summary: My name is Ib. I am fifteen years old. I live with my mom, dad, and my sister. She's Mary. We share room together and when we're about to move from our old house, I found an ugly truth about us. About herself. My first fic in this fandom, oneshot. Based on ending Together, Forever.


Disclaimer : Kouri owns Ib forever.

Summary

_My name is Ib. I am fifteen years old. I live with my mom, dad, and my sister. She's Mary. We share room together and when we're about to move from our old house, I found an ugly truth about us. About herself._

Author's Note

_Thanks for reading my first fic in this fandom! The story happens after the ending Together, Forever. Please forgive me for my grammar, it's been a long time since I used English to write fanfictions... watch out for spoilers and OOC-ness! Nice to meet you!_

Happy Reading!

–Ib's Point of View–

"Where have you been for so long?" Mom asked me when she opened the door for me, "Mary had finished packing her clothes. We are going to leave this house tomorrow, aren't we?"

I apologized to her and told her that I couldn't go home because of the heavy rain. I came into my room only to found half of the room empty. Mary had packed all her things in her boxes downstairs.

My name's Ib and I was fifteen years old when this thing happening. My parents decided to leave this house and move to a better place in the city. They thought that the old house was quite far from my school –and Mary's school.

Mary was my sister. We shared room together and went to a same school. However, sometimes I doubted the fact about having her as a sister, because I've never seen her birth certificate.

And there it was. Mary had put everything she owned into boxes, but one old wooden chest. The chest was located under her desk. Why didn't she put it into the box?

My fingers touched the small chest. Well, it wasn't so small –probably 30 centimeters wide, 60 centimeters long and 50 centimeters high. It was still in a good condition. I was so curious about things inside it, so I decided to open the chest.

Mary didn't lock it, so I guessed checking things inside would be fine.

There were many children's drawings and colorful doodles. I took them out of the chest so I could admire them. Oh, there were crayons, water colors, and paint brushes on a big palette under the papers.

"Did Mary draw all of this?"

If she did, then she had drawn too many scary things in the first picture I saw. Headless statues, creepy young ladies in frames, blue dolls, rabbits... hey, she wrote something here.

_I want friends, I want to go outside._

The next picture was a girl with long brown hair, white shirt, red skirt –wait, that's me. She drew me holding a red flower (probably a rose). There's also her hand writing below the drawing.

_I hope Ib wants to be my friend._

Strange. Ib, friend? Geez, she forgot about who her sister was.

_The unwanted._

It was a picture of a purple haired man with his blue rose. I didn't know him. What did she mean, 'The Unwanted'? Let's check the others.

_Only two people can leave this fake world._

_Father, set me free._

_I shall welcome them to my toy box._

I continued to the next picture, and the next picture, and the next picture. Was it just me or these drawings were actually connected?

I meant… this was like a story of Mary who was trapped in her fake world because of her father. I couldn't tell what her fake world was like, I didn't get it from these drawings. She had enough of her life there, so she wanted to go out. The unknown man and I –

Did I say, the _unknown_ man?

I searched pictures of the purple haired man and looked at him, "The unknown man..."

Wait. I thought that I once knew him. I stared the picture again, recalling lists of the people that I knew well in my mind. Where did I meet him, and who was him?

My ten minutes had been wasted for finding nothing in my head.

"Maybe the other things here could help me," I said.

I put the drawings on the floor beside the chest. Did you remember what I said about crayons, water colors, and paint brushes on a big palette? I thought this chest was hiding more things under the big palette, so I took it out with the crayons and the others and put them near the drawings.

Suddenly, my hand stopped moving things. For about five seconds, I saw myself running. Yes, it was just a memory, but my mind depicted the scene so clearly. I ran through an endless corridor, I turned right, I glanced off a painting and ran, and ran.

Where did I go, and why did I run?

I searched the chest again and found many things. A palette knife, a scary blue doll, and a yellow rose. I wondered why Mary kept these scary things here.

My hand took out the yellow rose. It was fake. I stared at the fake rose for a moment.

_'Hi Ib, I'm Mary! Wheee! Ib's rose is red!'_

_'How are Ib's parents like?'_

Why Mary? Why did this rose remind me about my sister? I never saw her carrying this rose from any florist.

Mary...

I closed my eyes and her figure became clearer in my mind. We walked together, Mary and I. She seemed happy, holding her rose and my hand. In my head, I could hear our steps as I ran with her and looked back.

I saw a tall man went after us. He chased Mary and I, and finally managed to walk beside me. His feet weren't short so he could easily walk beside two running little girls.

His blue eyes looked more gorgeous with his messy purple hair.

Then my eyes were widely opened, "Who are you?"

So the purple haired man wasn't only an imagination. I kept him inside my head. This yellow rose... was the same rose with the rose which Mary was holding in my mind just now.

I became curious for searching the chest more. Is there something in this chest which could remind me about the mysterious man? The remaining things here were only a disturbing blue doll, a palette knife, a red ball, and three blue petals of rose.

_'Someday, we will be drinking tea and having macarons together. Do you like macarons, Ib?'_

I took all the blue petals in amazement. I've never seen blue colored rose before. And these petals weren't fake, they're plucked from a real rose.

_'I promise I will protect you.'_

_'She is not a human.'_

I heard a man's voice in my head. So gentle, so soft. I realized that I knew him –all memories about him went through my mind.

_'I like red, but blue is also beautiful!'_

About him and Mary, and how I ran through a gallery with him.

_'Don't cry.'_

_'I don't want to tell you a lie... but I don't... want to tell the truth either."_

And the purple haired man fell, he couldn't follow me. Mary wasn't with us. He didn't bring his rose. Why? I remembered that I came closer to him, trying to help. He seemed so weak.

He was dying.

_'If you need me... I'll come running. Go on ahead.'_

The blue petals fell from my hands. I knew him and I knew exactly what happened after I saw him suffering like that. Finally I realized who the purple haired man was.

And Mary wasn't my sister.

"You are," my fingers touched the blue petals, "Garry."

I could feel my tears coming out. Garry. It had been a long time since we met in the gallery.

Silence was th_e _only thing I could hear in this room. It almost killed me as Garry's voice was the only thing that I could hear in my mind.

If only I could do something to get you out of there...

No, that's not it.

If only I could do something to stop Mary doing this to your blue rose...

"We will be eating macarons together... right?"

'_We will be together, forever!'_

Mary did this, didn't she? She wanted to go out of her place. She wanted one of us die, so she made Garry traded his rose. She made me forget everything about Garry, and made up the stories about we were siblings. She was the one to blame!

Again, the blue petals fell to the floor. I stood up and wiped my tears. My sorrow turned into anger. I walked to my desk and took something out of my drawer.

Someone opened the door.

"I'm hooome!" Mary's happy smile changed when she saw her wooden chest opened, "Ib, what have you done to my secret box?! Didn't I tell you –"

She stopped moving as I pointed my sharp cutter at her, "Die, Mary."

Fabricated Truth, finished.


End file.
